Steven, Connie, and a strange gem
by EnterProfileNameHere
Summary: Just a fan story for Thomas Sanders. And for readers of my story "Corrupt and Combat" chapter 2 is coming soon. Anyway, enjoy this.


Steven sat on the beach, building a sand castle. The castle was taller than Steven, with a moat filled with water and a bridge. Steven was really proud of his work. He continued to build onto his castle when he heard a voice call out his name. "STEVEN!" The voice yelled out. Steven jumped for a second, but turned his head to see Connie running toward him in a red undress and a large hat and flip flops. "Hey Connie!" Steven waved back. He was wearing a blue bathing suit and a sleeveless red shirt and indigo sunglasses. Connie sat next to him on her knees admiring his Sand Castle. "Wow Steven, you built this?" Connie spoke up in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm really good at making sand castle. Pearl gave me a few pointers." Steven said as he grab some sea shells and added them all over the walls. "Steven, that's amazing!" Connie complemented. "I wish I could build sand castles like this, you should enter in the Beach City Sand Castle Building contest." Connie finished. Steven smiles, stars flashing in his eyes. Connie giggled. "Hey, let's collect some sea shell. Race you to the water!" Connie said as she quickly jumped up and ran toward the beautiful ocean. Steven ran out with her laughing the whole time. He had a bucket and they started putting in star fish, sea shells, coral, clams (and yes, Pearls, lol,) and all kinds of beautiful things. They started made their way back when Connie stayed behind and started slashing Steven. Steven laughed, splashing her back. The two spent what felt like hours splashing each other. The glistening water splashing all around Connie while she giggles made Steven blush.

The two soon returned to shore to work on the castle. The sun was setting, and by now waves carried sea shells and coral and seaweed and all kinds of stuff to shore. Steven's castle was soon twice his size and length. "Steven, look at me." Connie called out. She had buried her legs in sand making it look like a mermaid tail. "I'm a mermaid!" She chuckled. The two shared a long laugh until another wave showed up. But this wave was bigger than the others. The wave was orange, possibly due to the sunset. "Hey, let's check out this wave." Steven added as Connie made her way out of her mermaid sand tail. The orange wave made a large crash onto the beach, luckily not hitting the castle. "Hey, what's this?" Steven asked as he reached down and picked up a strange shiny stone. It was a triangle shape, with curved edges. The middle was the same shape and was light blue, the top was a darker blue, the left side was red and the left side was yellow. "It looks like a gem." Connie replied as she watched Steven turn it all around in his hand. "Maybe...a chrome gem? I'm not sure, I've never seen a gem like this." Connie replied in a confused and curious tone. "It feels hot, and smooth. Why was this gem in the ocean?" Steven questioned/replied. "Let's go inside, maybe my laptop can tell us what kind of gem it is." Steven requested as he grabbed Connie's hand, both blushing, as he lead her inside.

"So, you have this laptop for researching gems to know what the other gems from home world might be?" Connie asked as they sat on his couch, laptop on his lap. "And the gems we bubbled. Anyway, let's see what this gem mi-" Steven was interrupted by the gem glowing in his hand. Steven and Connie starred in shock as the now glowing white gem floated out of Steven's hand. It took on a human form, and finally emerged as a red skinned, Brown haired gem with a navy blue hoodie, the gem on the back, like Lapis' gem, and skinny jeans. He stretched out his arms, yawning, and stopped, opening his eyes to see Steven and Connie with their shocked faces. "Hey there, I'm Sandersite." The gem introduced.

"I've never heard of that gem. Anyway, I'm Steven, and this is Connie." Steven replied. He shook their hands. "Listen, I need your help. I'm lost from home." Sandersite added as he sat on the couch. He had a piece of broken glass in his pocket, it looked like a small arm with claws, a Dragon arm. "What's that?" Connie asked, pointing to the glass arm. "Well, that actually relates to my problem. It starts with were I live, Florida..."

(Flashback)

Thomas Sanders and his friend, Brittney, were walking around. They were talking about Pokemon, and their ideas for the next generation. "Maybe they should add in evolutions and baby evolutions to already existing pokemon." Thomas suggested. "Yeah. And maybe in they should add new types, like maybe light, sound, and ancient type." Brittney replied. "Yeah! And being able to being pokemon from past, hey look!" Thomas quickly changed the subject as he pointed to a small shop they had stopped at. They went inside to find a man, possibly 60 years old, who was wiping off a large one foot tall glass Dragon statue. The Dragon had it's chest out, arms out and claws sharp as nails, it's wings spread widely, and it's tail curved all around tgr statue. The Dragon also pointed his head upward and sideways breathing fire, which was actually colored. "Woah, this is beautiful. Excuse me sir, how much would this cost?" Thomas asked the man. "Well, it's not finished just yet." The old man replied as he took out a small box and opened it up, a small glow from inside. Thomas and Brittney gasped to see hundreds of tiny gemstones inside it. The man took out all kinds of gems of all colors of fire: red, orange, yellow, and blue, and added them onto the Dragon from the neck all the way down to it's tail in a straight line. The fire the Dragon breathed was light and dark blue. "The fire this dragon breathes is blue because . It's the hottest flame. The gems are all different colors to represent fire. It's eyes are made of an orange fire opal and red fire opal." Thomas starred at the dragon. "How much for it?" Thomas asked. "Well, I'll make you a deal. Since you show try potential for keeping this and because you're vine famous, my granddaughter loves you, you can have it for $350."

Thomas and Brittney exited the shop with Thomas holding the dragon carefully with both hands. "Wow, we should get this home quickly." Thomas said as they began to walk home. After walking for a mile, the dragon statue started to vibrate. "Uh, Thomas, is that thing ok?" Brittney asked. The sun started to set and the gems started to glow brightly. It started vibrating out of control and hopped out of his arms. The Dragon broke and the gems started glowing brighter, they started floating. They collided with such a strong force it knocked Thomas and Brittney against a wall. The gems had formed the same gem mentioned earlier. A loud dragon ROAR could be heard as Thomas and Brittney turned and ran. The gem immediatley as fast as the speed of sound crashed into Thomas' back, knocking him out. All time had suddenly stopped, the only thing moving was Thomas being pushed by the gem into the ocean at a beach.

Later, Thomas woke up to see himself in the middle of the ocean. "What the...Brittney? Someone? Help!" He looked down at his skating hands to see his arms were red. All his skin turned red. "My favorite color." Thomas chuckled weakly as he passed out. He soon proofed into smoke, and all that was left was his gem floating off in frozen time, where all that moved were the waves, the clouds, and his gem being carried away to the unknown Beach City.

(End of flashback.)

Steven and Connie starred in shock, eyes widened. "Oh...my...Diamonds." Steven replied in shock. "So...you're gem is a combination of fire opal and other yellow and blue gems, you were actually a human, and...Wow." Connie could barely speak she was so shocked. "Is there any way you can return me to Florida?" Thomas asked desperately. "Maybe we can-" Steven was soon interrupted by a loud, ear piercing shriek. The three of them rushed out to she Garnet, Amethst, and Pearl fighting off a gem monster. It was yellow, stood on all fours, had sharp claws, large yellow crystals down it's furry back, and a tail that was like a large chained mace. It used it's flail tail to knock back Garnet. Steven summoned his shield and Connie grabbed a large sword and they went out to fight it. Sandersite starred in shock. He clenched his fists. "What is this thing?" He asked. "Sandersite, HELP!" He heard Steven and Connie cry. The monster was now on it's back legs, with Steven in one hand, and Connie in the other. "No! Let then go!" He screamed at the monster, stepping outside of the temple, an angry look on his face. (I won't let anyone else be endangered the way I was.) He told himself. He stepped infront of the monster, eyes closed tight. He opened his eyes, his eyes glowing as large, red dragon wings summoned from his gem, and a flaming sword was pulled out of his gem. "Woah!" Steven and Connie yelled.

"Somethings making him angry." Garnet started. "His abilities were unlocked through anger."

Sandersite floated there, flapping his dragon wings majestically. "I've lost many friends in my life. And I won't let you take them. They were actually going to help me in my time of need, and I won't let you take that from me!" He flew at the dragon, slicing it with his flaming sword. The monster swung his flail tail at Sandersite, knocking him into a wall. "That's the best you got?" He yelled as he shot a large beam of fire from his sword. The flames hit his chest, causing him to be flung back as he accidentally let go of Steven and Connie. Sandersite flew up quickly and caught them both. He flew them down to Garnet as he flew up to the monster. He noticed something, a yellow gem on the monster's left shoulder. The monster scratched at Sandersite with strong force, knocking his sword away. The claws left scratch marks on his left sleeve, hoodie, and a large scar on his left cheek. "You cant beat a Disney Prince Crystal Gem." He yelled as he formed a large fireball in his hands and threw it at the monster's gem. The monster proofed as soon as the flame hit the gem. Steven caught it, bubbled it, and tapped it away. "Thank you Sandersite." Connie thanked. He chuckled for a second. "Just call me Thomas." He smiled at them.

Later the next morning, Thomas woke up in his bed, rubbing his head. "Wow, what an awesome dream." Thomas said, rubbing his head. He pushed the blanket away to see he was wearing the same outfit. He was confused, and he went to the kitchen and saw his gem on the table, along with a the glass Dragon, good as new. A note was on the gem and it read:

Thomas,

It was awesome getting to know you. And we hope to see you again soon.

Steven and Connie.

THE END?


End file.
